Drek'Thar
| Rasa = Ork | Płeć = Mężczyzna | Lokacja = Fort Lodowego Wilka, Dolina Alterac lub Garadar, Nagrand | Klasa = Czarnoksiężnik (dawniej) Wróżbita Szaman | Stanowisko = Wódz i Starszy Szaman klanu Lodowego Wilka, przedstawiciel Hordy we Wschodnich Królestwach | Status = Żyje | Rodzina = Nienazwana żona i dziecko (zmarli) | Mentorzy = Matka Kashur | Uczniowie = Thrall Palkar | Kompani = Mądre ucho (wilczy towarzysz, martwy) | Źródło = Lord of the Clans, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, Shaman, The Shattering }} Drek'Thar to boss elitarnego poziomu ?? przebywający w Forcie Lodowego Wilka w Dolinie Alterac. Czasami można go spotkać również w fortecy Mag'har w Garadarze w Nagrandzie. Jako starszy szaman klanu Lodowego Wilka Drek'Thar był dawno temu nauczycielem Thralla. Niewidomy od urodzenia Drek'Thar dowiódł swej wartości podczas mrocznych czasów Hordy, będąc jednym z pierwszych szamanów chcących poznać mroczne sztuki magii czarnoksięskiej. Żywioły były jego bliskimi towarzyszami, więc szamanizm stał się jego drogą do potęgi. Mimo władzy nad nimi, Drek'Thar zawsze okazywał im swą uległość i mądrość. Po dziś dzień naucza on młodych szamanów Hordy o starych tradycjach ich ludu. Obecnie Drek'Thar jest wodzem klanu Lodowego Wilka i generałem armii Lodowych Wilków w Dolinie Alterac, jak również nielicznych pozostałych przy życiu orków ze starej Hordy. Biografia 'Wczesna historia' thumb|left|Drek'Thar w Warcraft III Niewiele wiadomo o wczesnych latach Drek'Thara poza faktem, że niektóre opowieści mówią, że był niewidomy od urodzenia, a inne mówią, że był on szamańskim uczniem wróżbitki Lodowych Wilków, Matki Kashur wiele lat temu w Draenorze. Gdy Kashur zginęła podczas polowania, Drek'Thar został starszym szamanem klanu. W przeciwieństwie do wodza Durotana, Drek'Thar wydawał się być chętnym odpowiedzieć na ogłoszenie Ner'zhula (kierowanego przez Kil'jaedena Zwodziciela, prawą rękę Upadłego Tytana, Sargerasa), który głosił, że draenei knuli przeciwko nim. Gdy żywioły opuściły orków, gdy ci zaczęli swą ludobójczą kampanię przeciwko ludowi draenei, Drek'Thar i inni szamani orczej rasy ruszyli za złym Gul'danem i jego uczniami z klanu Czarnej Skały na ścieżkę czarnoksięstwa. Jako czarnoksiężnik, Drek'Thar uczestniczył we wszystkich wypadach Hordy zarówno na drużyny myśliwskie draenei, jak i na niewinnych cywilów, również kobiety i dzieci. Mimo że dawno temu odkupił swe grzechy, wciąż czuje się odpowiedzialny za tamte czyny. Gdy opinia Hordy zwróciła się przeciw Durotanowi i Lodowym Wilkom za publiczną krytykę Wodza Wojennego Blackhanda i odmowę wypicia Krwi Mannorotha - i zakazanie uczynienia tego całemu klanowi - Lodowe Wilki zostały wygnane w Góry Alterac. To w tym czasie podczas wygnania Drek'Thar zawrócił ze ścieżki czarnoksięstwa i na nowo odkrył drogę szamanizmu. Dzięki pomocy żywiołów i odrobinie cierpliwości Drek'Thar zdołał przekonać białe wilki z Alterac, by przyszły im na pomoc. Po narodzinach swego syna, który później zostanie poznany jako Thrall, Durotan i Draka wyruszyli do obozu starego przyjaciela Durotana Orgrima Doomhammera, obecnego Wodza Wojennego i wodza klanu Czarnej Skały po zabójstwie Blackhanda, gdzie przekonywali go o zdradzie Gul'dana. Durotan i Draka zostali zdradzeni przez strażników Orgrima, którzy mieli doprowadzić ich w bezpieczne miejsca i zostali zamordowani. Powszechnie wierzono, że Thrall zginął wraz z nimi. Strażnicy byli potajemnymi sługami Gul'dana i zostali poinstruowani, by doprowadzić ich do zabójców wysłanych przez Gul'dana, o czym Doomhammer nic nie wiedział. Strażnicy zostali również zgładzeni wraz z przywódcami Lodowych Wilków. Gdy Durotan i jego dziedzic zniknęli, Drek'Thar objął przywództwo nad Lodowymi Wilkami. 'Nauczanie przyszłego Wodza Wojennego' Dwadzieścia lat później ślepy, lecz potężny Wróżbita odkrył Thralla, gdy ten próbował odnaleźć swój klan. Ukryty pod podartym ubraniem Thrall krył się aż do stanięcia przed Drek'Tharem, który szybko dojrzał, że stoi przed nim dziedzic Durotana - a Duch Ognia powiedział mu podczas pierwszego spotkania, że Thrall ma potencjał szamana. Po zbadaniu Thrallowej uległości, jak i dumy - jak powiedział młodemu orkowi, obu cech koniecznych dla tych, którzy chcieli podążyć ścieżką szamana - Drek'Thar przygarnął syna Durotana pod swoje skrzydła i rozpoczął szkolenie go w drogach duchów. Krótko po rozpoczęciu inicjacji Thralla, Drek'Thar wysłał swego białego wilka, Mądre Ucho, by odnalazł mieszkającego w odosobnieniu Wodza Wojennego Orgrima Doomhammera i sprowadził go do obozu Lodowych Wilków. Doomhammer przybył jako obcy, który mówił nieprzychylnie o wszelkich próbach wyzwolenia orków z niewoli lub walkach z ludźmi. Wściekły Thrall wyzwał go na pojedynek i go pokonał; to wtedy Doomhammer odkrył swą tożsamość, a Drek'Thar powiedział, że ustawił tę walkę, by przekonać Doomhammera, by ten wziął Thralla pod swoje skrzydła, gdy Lodowe Wilki zjednoczą się z klanem Wojennej Pieśni by wyzwolić orków. Podczas walki o piąty obóz internowania - obecnie przyczółek w Hammerfall - zarówno Doomhammer, jak i stary towarzysz Drek'Thara, Mądre Ucho, polegli w bitwie. Drek'Thar przekonał Thralla, by założył czarną zbroję płytową Doomhammera, by pokazać się Hordzie jako nowy Wódz Wojenny. Jego rada okazała się skuteczna, a nowa Horda stanęła za swym nowym przywódcą. Po upadku Fortu Durnholde, Drek'Thar ruszył z Thrallem za morze i odkrył krainy Kalimdoru i przez pewien czas mieszkał w nowej orczej stolicy w Orgrimmarze. 'Po Trzeciej Wojnie' thumb|Drek'Thar w WoW Drek'Thar pomógł Thrallowi założyć królestwo ze stolicą w Orgrimmarze i prowadził wiele magicznych eksperymentów w okolicznych krainach. Drek'Thar próbował stworzyć miksturę, która wymagała błyszczącego ziela, rzadkiej rośliny rosnącej tylko na Grani Grzmotu (nazwanej tak od jaszczurów grzmotu tam żyjących). Jaszczury te były wyjątkowo groźne, więc gdy Rexxar przybył do Orgrimmaru, Drek'Thar nakazał mu zebrać sześć buszli błyszczącego ziela. Rexxar tak zrobił, a Drek'Thar go nagrodził. Jednak wciąż niepokoiła go rosnąca wrogość jaszczurów grzmotu i podejrzewał, że stoi za nią zewnętrzna siła. Drek'Thar wyruszył, by to zbadać i odkrył, że raporty Rexxara były prawdziwe. Na prośbę Thralla Rexxar dołączył do szamana na Grani Grzmotu i zebrał kilka jaj jaszczurów grzmotu, by je zbadać. Po dalszych dochodzeniach, odkryli, że ludzie zaczęli wycinać w tym rejonie drzewa, co naruszyło ekologię i doprowadzało jaszczury do szaleństwa. Rexxar chciał zniszczyć ludzki tartak, jednak Drek'Thar go powstrzymał, mówiąc, że naruszyłoby to pakt o nieagresji podpisany przez Thralla. Zamiast to musieli zabić szalejące bestie mimo negatywnej opinii Rexxara. 'Powrót do Doliny Alterac' Krótko po tym, jak Rexxar odszedł, by wędrować po dziczach Kalimdoru, Drek'Thar powrócił na ziemie Lodowych Wilków w Dolinie Alterac, gdzie dalej włada klanem z Fortu Lodowego Wilka. Prowadzi on Hordę i Lodowe Wilki podczas obrony Doliny przed Strażą Stormpike'a, która założyła bazę w północnym krańcu doliny. Straż Stormpike'a to ekspedycja krasnoludzkich górników z klanu Stormpike'ów, który żył w "dolinach Alterac" od wielu lat, który również "dzielnie opierał się trollom i orkom", które, jak wierzyli, "najechały krainę".Straż została wysłana, by odbić ziemie przodków, poszukiwać reliktów przeszłości i poszukiwać surowców. Obie strony przedstawiają prawa do tych gór. Drek'Thar służy jako główny reprezentant Thralla we Wschodnich Królestwach (co jest dobre, bo Thrall ma na tym stanowisku kogoś zaufanego); jest to jednak nieefektywne, gdyż dom Drek'Thara w Górach Alterac jest ciężko dostępny dla reszty Hordy. 'Podróż do Nagrandu' thumb|Drek'Thar podczas podróży do Nagrandu Od czasu zapieczętowania Mrocznego Portalu jedna grupa orków utrzymała pierwotną brązową skórę i pielęgnowała tradycyjny szamanizm orczej rasy. Są oni zwani Mag'har i są rządzeni przez Wielką Matkę Geyah, babkę Thralla. Po usłyszeniu o klanie niesplugawionych orków w Outland, Thrall natychmiast wyruszył przez Mroczny Portal na pola Nagrandu. Drek'Thar towarzyszył Thrallowi i straży honorowej Kor'kron z Orgrimmanu do osiedla Mag'har w Garadarze. To prawdopodobnie pierwsza wizyta Drek'Thara w Draenorze (obecnym Outland) od przybycia Lodowych Wilków do Azeroth. Generał, Dolina Alterac Umiejętności Drek'Thar w Dolinie Alterac jest wymagającym przeciwnikiem, który łatwo może zniszczyć nieprzygotowany oddział Przymierza, szczególnie z pomocą obrońców Hordy. Ma on dwa obronne wilki, Drakan i Duros, które dokonują respawnu za każdym razem, jak Drek'Thar opuści bunkier i jeśli nie są żywe, kiedy wróci. 32 pxFrenzy - 167% zwiększenia obrażeń i 50% zwiększenia szybkości ataku. Trwa dwie minuty. 32 pxWhirlwind - zadaje obrażenia od broni pobliskim wrogom, dwie sekundy czasu rzucania. 32 pxKnockdown - zadaje 60 do 80 obrażeń wrogowi i jego najbliższym sojusznikom, ogłuszając ich na 2 sekundy. Dotyka do 5 celów. 32 pxWarmaster - Każda prezencja Mistrza Wojennego zwiększa zdrowie i obrażenia Drek'Thara, Drakana, Durosa i wszystkich innych Mistrzów Wojennych o 25%. Strategia Wbrew obiegowej opinii, strażnicze wilki nie dokonują respawnu, gdy się je przeszukuje w poszukiwaniu zdobyczy. Respawnu dokonują wraz z resetem samego Drek'Thara. Najlepszym sposobem jest wejście do środka i tankowanie go, podczas gdy inni atakujący zabiją psy. Tym sposobem tylko raz trzeba będzie się z nimi rozprawiać. Drek'Thar jest relatywnie łatwy do tankowania przez pojedynczego gracza, gdyż nie ma umiejętności znoszących aggro. Konieczne jest tylko zapewnienie ciągłego leczenia. Jest wtedy łatwiej zabić Drek'Thara pozostawiając jednego lub dwóch mistrzów wojennych przy życiu, co normalnie będzie wymagało jednego tanka i wielu uzdrowicieli. Jeśli później dwóch mistrzów wojennych zostanie przy życiu, najlepiej jest zniszczyć najpierw Wschodnią i Zachodnią Wieżę Lodowych Wilków. cytaty Władca Klanów * "Oni patrzą. Nie wolno ci stracić wiary. Musisz włożyć natychmiast zbroję i pokazać im, że mają nowego wodza." - do Thralla, krótko po śmierci Orgrima Doomhammera. * "Naturalnie jesteś tym, czym uczynił Cię Blackmoore. I czym uczyniła cię Taretha. I Sierżant, i Hellscream i ja, a nawet Snowsong. Jesteś tym, czym czyni cię każda bitwa i tym, czym sam się uczyniłeś... władcą klanów." - do Thralla, gdy ten powiedział mu o ostatnich słowach Blackmoore'a. Dolina Alterac Aggro: * Dranie Stormpike'a! W moim forcie?! Zabić ich wszystkich! Reset: * Próbujecie wyciągnąć Generała legionu Lodowych Wilków z jego fortecy? NONSENS! Zniszczenie rajdu: * Słabeusze Stormpike'a, stawcie mi czoła w mojej fortecy - jeśli się odważycie! Podczas walki: * Sądzę, że wasze ataki są spowalniane przez mróz! * Dziś spotkacie swych przodków! * Jeśli sami nie opuścicie Doliny Alterac, wtedy Lodowe Wilki was do tego zmuszą! * Nie jesteście w stanie pokonać klanu Lodowego Wilka! * Nie jesteście zagrożeniem dla siły Hordy! Warcraft Adventures * "Trzy wielkie wojny między Przymierzem ludzi i orczymi najeźdźcami obróciły w ruinę niegdyś wspaniałe królestwa Azeroth. Dwadzieścia dwa lata minęły, odkąd Blackmoore znalazł orcze dziecię. Potajemnie wychowując je w murach więziennej fortecy Durnholde, Blackmoore planował stworzyć z niego idealnego wojownika. Wojownika kierowanego ludzkim myśleniem, jednak z całą dzikością orczego serca." Ciekawostki * Prawdopodobnie jest on autorem książki . Sama książka rozpoczyna zadanie szamana poziomu 59. * Drek'Thar napisał również , przewodnik o strategii Lodowych Wilków w Dolinie Alterac. * Drek'Thar zastępuje bazę - Nexus - na mapie Dolina Alterac w Heroes of the Storm, ''która od 4 do 11 czerwca 2018 dostępna jest na Publicznym Serwerze Testowym gry, a oficjalnie wejdzie 12 czerwca wraz z nową postacią - Yrel. * Jest on również wariantem skórki dla Rehgara w ''Heroes of the Storm. Zobacz również * Władca Klanów oraz Rise of the Horde autorstwa Christie Golden. Linki zewnętrzne de:Drek'Thar en:Drek'Thar es:Drek'Thar fr:Drek'Thar hu:Drek'Thar no:Drek'Thar Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Alterac Valley Kategoria:Nagrand NPC Kategoria:Horda Kategoria:Orkowie